Fallen Angel
by Scoutess
Summary: Animas are beings who possess animal-like powers. They walk among us shunned by society.  Minji Park has lived with this secret for years and now she is starting at Hogwarts. harry potter/anima crossover thingy, just using the idea of animas really.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or +Anima, but I do own characters not recognized from the movies/books

CHAPTER 1:

+Animas are beings who possess animal-like powers. They walk among us shunned by society.

Minji Park being one of these 'creatures' has lived with this secret since she was 5. Now 11 years later she was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Minji sighed as she watched the parents wave their children goodbye as the train started to leave platform 9 ¾ . She had so far been blessed with an empty compartment not looking forward to all the questions that come with starting a new school.

"Quibbler?" a pixie blonde girl asked as she opened the compartment door.

"Oh, yes please" Minji beamed as she reached for the magazine.

"Are you new?" the girl questioned smiling slightly

"Yes" she mumbled her head now buried in an article, the girl smiled and sat down opposite Minji staring intently. She shifted slightly feeling the girls unwavering eyes on top of her head before slowly raising her head and throwing a questioning look. However the girl said nothing and instead turned to her own copy of the Quibbler; seeming to read it upside down. They sat there in silence for a few hours until the pixie girl got up saying something about nargles and left, only to return seconds later.

"My names Luna Lovegood by the way, it was pleasant to meet you" the girl said

"Ah, Park Minji" Minji said quietly slightly off guard at the girls sudden appearance again. Luna just smiled and walked off again, Minji could hear her call 'quibbler' as she went down the corridor. The rest of the train trip went pretty quietly except for the lady with the lolly cart dropping by and students running up and down the corridor to see their friends.

"God Damn it!" Minji muttered running up the stairs to two massive doors where a man with thin grey/brown hair, a long brown coat and a deep scowl on his face stood.

"And where have you been?" he grumbled

"Ah... I had to... bathroom" she practically squeaked

"Well hurry up, the sorting has already started" he said pushing her through the massive doors when she just stood there and gave him a confused look. As they entered the great hall every eye in the room snapped to them, with another push from the man Minji slowly made her way towards the small group of children at the front of the hall.

"Ah, Miss Park I'm glad you made it" an aging man with a sliver bread and half moon glasses said from his chair at the front of the hall. She smiled slightly before nodded and stopping behind the first years. Minji stood there daydreaming as each of the first years slowly and nervously made their way to the front to be sorted. _'What's with this sorting into houses crap? Is it really important? I wonder what house I will be in.'_

"MISS PARK!"

"Hmm...?" she mumbled snapping out of her thoughts and looking around to see people sniggering, looking back up to the front she could see a woman dressed in green with a very stern look on her face.

"Would you please come up here and sit down" the woman said obviously annoyed, Minji blushed slightly before making her way up to the small stool and sitting down awkwardly. She jumped as a dusty old hat was placed on her head and it instantly started talking.

"Hmm...You're an interesting child aren't you?" it mumbled "not very smart though, so defiantly not ravenclaw" Minji pouted at this as the hat continued "and defiantly not Slytherin, they would tear you apart..." the hat paused thinking and murmuring things like 'loyal' and 'brave' the whole time Minji sat there nervously biting her lip. "I know! Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat announced loudly. The woman in green took the hat of her head and motioned to a table with yellow and black decorations. She slowly stood and walked towards the table sitting down in the least occupied part of the table, as the elderly man from earlier stood introducing himself as Albus Dumbledore the head master and then explaining some rules; like not going into the forbidden forest. When the short speech was finally over, Minji's nose was assaulted with the smell of the mountain of food that was now covering the table. With wide eyes and an empty stomach she instantly started piling food onto her plate and started eating. The food was amazing, a lot better than she was use to at the orphanage or her old school in Korea.

After finishing dinner Minji was taken to the Hufflepuff common room, a small round room with yellow lounges and a large fireplace in the corner. She was then lead to the room where she would be staying. Walking in she found that her trunk was already sitting at the end of a twin four post bed with yellow curtains. Exhausted from the day's events she quickly changed into her make shift pj's ( a black tank top and purple short shorts) and climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Minji was currently sitting in Charms listening to Professor Flitwick ramble on about some freeze charm, her mind wondering...

She had been going to Hogwarts for two weeks now; as usual she wasn't doing the best in her classes. She had however made some friends; Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley who Luna had introduced her too. Nothing really special had happened since she started at Hogwarts unless of course you include that one incident with a boy named Draco Malfoy. Minji shuddered involuntary at the thought of that odd encounter.

_Minji had been running unbelievably late for her next class; DADA with Professor Snape, freaking out about getting into trouble from Snape she quicken her pace. As she rounded a corner she ran into someone knocking them both to the ground._

"_OW! Watch wher..." the blonde boy hissed from under her_. _Minji looked down into steel grey eyes which locked with her almost black ones making her instantly blush crimson "Mind getting off me?" the boy smirked._

"_Ah... sorry" she mumbled going even redder and slowly getting up from straddling him. He got up quickly still smirking and looking her up and down as she stood there fidgeting._

"_What's your name?" he asked his eyes locking on hers again_

"_Ah... P-Park Minji" Minji stuttered watching him raise an eyebrow_

"_Odd name... I'm Draco Malfoy" his voice going from amused to proud as he said his name._

"_You say my name odd" she laughed, then yelped in shock and pain as he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall; eliminating the space between them._

"_What is so funny about my name?" he growled against her ear making her shudder._

"_No-nothing?" she stuttered again not entirely sure if this would please him or not. He smirked again seeming to enjoy her fear as she stared at him hopelessly._

"_You know you're quiet pretty when you're scared" Draco murmured his eyes flicking to her lips. Minji looked at him confused, all she got from that sentence were the words 'pretty' and 'scared' which didn't seemed to make much sense in her mind. As she stood there pondering this she didn't notice Draco move until his lips crashed onto hers making her go stiff and her eyes to widen in shock. A few seconds later his lips left hers and he stalked away with a smirk on his face. Minji stood there in shock for a moment before slowly sliding down the wall and raising a shaking hand to her lips. 'What the hell just happened?'_

"Minji, class is over" Neville said shaking her shoulder "What were you thinking about?"

"Ah... nothing important" she smiled slightly standing up and packing up her books and quill quickly throwing them in her bag before following Neville out and towards the great hall for lunch.

"You want to have lunch at the Gryffindor table with me?" he asked nervously

"Gryffindor table?" she questioned confused, to which he nodded "Umm... people won't like it?"

"No, no one will care, Luna sits there all the time" he beamed making her smile

"Ok"

"Besides you always look lonely at the Hufflepuff table" he muttered looking down

"Lonely? Is lonely bad?" she questioned making him look up

"Of course lonely is bad!"

"Oh... sorry?"

"Why are you sorry?" he asked before realisation smacked him in the face "Oh, you don't know what lonely means do you?" Minji shook her head at his question "It means..." he paused briefly "Being sad because you're by yourself"

'Oh' she mouthed before nodding "Ok then, I will sit with you"

"Great, then you can meet Harry" he smiled as they walked into the great hall and towards the Gryffindor table

"Who is Harry?" she questioned confused once more.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Come on you know who Harry Potter is don't you?" he was looking as if she had gone mad, obviously not understanding how someone could not know who Harry Potter was. All he got in response was a very confused looking girl shaking her head which caused her jet black hair to fall over her face. "Ah... right, keep forgetting you're not from around here" he shook his head before sitting down.

"Hello Ginny" Minji sighed sitting next to Neville and smiling slightly.

"Hey Minji, I see Neville convinced you to sit with us" she smiled looking up for her food; Minji nodded slowly hoping she understood her correctly and then sighed in relief when her smile widen reassuringly.

"How is the Slug club?" She asked piling food onto her plate

"Oh... nothing special really just a lot of talking, although we do get ice cream" Ginny replied turning her head towards the doors.

"Harry! Harry over here I want you to meet someone" Neville yelled waving his hand as a boy with black hair and bright green eyes walked towards the table followed by a boy with red hair very similar to Ginny's and a girl with wavy brown hair.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" the boy asked as he sat down next to Ginny on the other side of the table his friends following suit.

"I want you to meet Minji, Minji this is Harry Potter" Neville beamed, Minji smiled slightly at the boy who was now full on starring at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Harry said extending his hand for her to shake, she did so gingerly "This is Ron and Hermione" he said motioning to his friends, Ron now with his mouth full of food only nodded while Hermione smiled "So, where are you from?"

"Korea" she muttered meekly

"Korea really? What's it like over there? Why are you going to a school so far away? Don't they have schools over there? Where were you going before?" Hermione buzzed with curiosity. Minji stared at her blankly, her head swimming '_What did she just say?'_

"Ah... Hermione one question at a time, she still isn't that good at English" Neville said looking at Minji worried

"Oh, sorry" she mumbled looking down as she did this Minji's eyes locked with a pair of glaring steel grey ones, she stared back confused before raising a hand to her head. All this confusion was giving her a headache.

"Are you alright Minji?" Harry asked concerned and making her look at him; breaking the staring contest she was in.

"Umm... yeah, just going to lie down" she mumbled before standing up and slowly making her way out of the hall and towards to the common room. Minji was half way to the Hufflepuff common room when something suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. She spun around only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. "D-Draco?"

"Did you have fun meeting the Golden trio?" he sneered

"What?" she question confused again '_Argh, I hate being confused'_

"Don't play dumb I saw you talking to Potter"

"Harry? Yes I talked to harry" she replied _'What's happening? Why is he so angry?'_

"Yes Harry!" he growled tightening his grip on her wrist, making her yelp in pain and look down.

"Please let go" she whimpered still not raising her head.

"What?" he asked before looking down at her wrist and quickly removing his hand muttering something she couldn't catch. He sighed running a hand throw his hair and sitting down on a table watching her closely. Minji slowly rubbed her wrist and looked up at him.

"Why did you pull me in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" he muttered still starring

"Do you hurt everyone you want to talk to?" she asked annoyed, her wrist was throbbing and was probably going to bruise she also still had a headache; all in all she was not in a good mood.

"It's not like I meant to" he snapped narrowing his eyes.

"Well... good job" she retorted sitting on a table opposite him "What did you want to talk about?" instead of answering he just sat there starring at her with a weird look on his face, like he was trying to think of something to say but nothing came. Minji sighed standing up and making her way to the door.

"Wait!" he said quickly jumping up "Ah... what class do you have next?"

"Nothing, I have a free"

"Great! Do you want to go to the lake or something?" he smiled ever so slightly

"I was going to lie down, my head hurts" she said nervously getting a weird fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach _'talk about mood swings'_

"Oh, well you can lie down at the lake"

"Umm... ok I guess" Draco's smile widen and he walked out of the classroom with Minji following him silently. They continued to walk in silence down to the lake where Minji laid down in the shadow of a tree and closed her eyes; Draco sitting down next to her.

"So, what school did you go to before coming to Hogwarts?" Draco asked looking out at the lake

"Dongshin Academy" Minji sighed opening her eyes to look at him.

"Why did you leave and come here?"

"Because they didn't want my kind there and this was the only place that would take me" she sat up now and looked out at the lake feeling Draco's eyes on her.

"Your kind?" he questioned sounding confused

"Never mind" she muttered looking down "It's not important" Draco continued to look at her with confusion and curiosity written on his face but said nothing, instead they both sat there quietly looking out at the lake. Minji cursing herself for almost spilling her secret so easily and Draco wondering what she had meant and why the hell he had brought her here in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

After spending her free at the lake with Draco; something she was not particularly happy about he had continued to ask random questions about her old school, succeeding in making her almost tell him her secret and giving her a bigger headache then before. Minji was sitting at the back of her potions class listening to the incredibly boring Professor Slughorn. However this was easily one of her favourite classes, reasonably simple work and because Professor Slughorn didn't pay attention to any student besides those in the Slug club it was easy to sneak a nap without getting into trouble. Which was exactly what Minji had planned, so as the other students all got up to get the ingredients for their potion Minji sat against the back wall and drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback/dream_

_Minji sat in the stand of the large stadium of Dongshin academy watching the Quittich match, purple and red flashes could be seen all around as the players zoomed around with the quaffle. _

"_Come on Akashi" She yelled watching her best friend catch the quaffle and speed off towards the goal. Suddenly out of nowhere a bludger came speeding towards him, Minji watched in horror as the bludger hit him in the chest knocking the air out of him and causing him to fall from his broom. Without thinking Minji quickly jumped off the stand spreading her jet black wings and dashing towards him just managing to catch him before he hit the ground. She gently placed Akashi on the ground who was now looking at her in shock and looked up to the now silent stadium. _

"_Well... this is awkward" she muttered as the whispers started and quickly left the stadium._

_Minji now stood in the headmaster's office looking down as the head master entered._

"_If I had known what you were, I would never have let you into this school" he grumbled sitting down at his desk and looking at her like she was nothing better than a cockroach_

"_That's why I didn't tell anyone" she mumbled still not raising her head_

"_Yes well you are no longer welcome at this school, but according to some of the teachers I can't just throw you out onto the street so I will be contacting other schools to see if they will take but I doubt it." He said glaring. Minji slowly raised her head looking at him_

"_Can I stay here until you get an answer?"_

"_Well I don't have much of choice, so yes but you will be staying in your dorm until I can get rid of you"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Minji! Minji" Akashi called as he walked into the dorm, finding her curled up on her bed silent tears running down her face. "Oh Angel don't cry" he cooed cuddling her_

"_They are making me leave" she whimpered_

"_For saving my life?" he raged, she shook her head_

"_Because of what I am"_

"_If they are making you leave, then they should make me leave too"_

"_No!" she practically yelled pulling away "You can't tell them what you are just for me, you love it here" _

"_I do believe you are more important" he stated seeming to look out into space_

"_Don't you dare, promise me you won't tell them"_

"_Ok, ok I won't I promise" he muttered hugging her again._

_End of Flashback/Dream_

Minji woke up with a start and found herself sitting in any empty classroom.

"They just left me here?" she asked herself as she picked up her bag and made her way out of the classroom and into a dark and empty corridor "God damn it how long did I sleep?" when she finally got to a window she saw it was very late and quickly ran to her common room avoiding the prefects and teachers that seemed to be around every bend. Walking into the common room she saw a couple of 7th years playing chess and some 5th years in a corner seeming to do homework. She sighed collapsing on one of the lounges and pulling out her Transfiguration book. "Might as well finish this assignment" she mumbled getting to work.

Minji had ended up staying up all night finishing her homework, to awake to even attempt sleeping. This resulted in her grumbling to herself as she made her way into the great hall for breakfast the next morning.

"Ah! There she is, My fallen angel here at last" Minji's head snapped up as she heard this and saw a boy with long silver hair and what seemed like golden eyes rush towards her and embrace her in a bone crashing hug.

"A-Akashi?" she managed to choke out

"Yes my beautiful angel, it is I" he said pompously pulling away and looking at her "Come to save you from this strange place you call a school"

"Akashi what are you doing here?" she asked laughing at the look of pure shock on his face that she even had to ask such a question.

"To save you of course, can't have you spend the rest of your school life without me. You may go insane" he swayed dramatically at the mere thought of it "so I changed schools" he finished smiling broadly.

"Ok, ok calm down" she laughed "What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw, you?"

"Hufflepuff" she sighed, looking around the hall to see everyone watching them

"Oh no, this won't do. Yellow is defiantly not your colour" he replied shaking his head.

"Thanks, let's eat" she grumbled grabbing his hand and dragging him to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Minji, who's your friend?" Harry said as Minji sat down next to Neville; Akashi sitting on her other side.

"Akashi" Akashi beamed extending his hand, which harry shook slightly off guard. This was something Minji saw often, not many people could really handle Akashi and his vivacious personality.

"What was with the whole fallen angel crap" Ron piped up from next to Harry and looking at Akashi oddly

"Crap? It is not crap this here" Akashi paused putting an arm around Minji's shoulder as she stuffed toast in her mouth and looked at him curiously "Is a beautiful angel, who once saved my life. I like many others will always be grateful to her for that" he announced this proudly while Minji sat there blushing and looking down.

"She saved your life?" Harry asked

"Why?" Ron groaned disapprovingly

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously looking up from the book she was reading.

'_Here we go'_ Minji thought as she saw the look that crossed Akashi's face. Akashi then started telling this extremely exaggerated story about how he had scored all the points in the quittich match and as he was going to score again which would put them in the lead by 150 points or something a bludger come out of nowhere and knocked him off his broom and how Minji just managed to catch him, before helping him back on his broom so he could finish the game. As he finish Minji was laughing so hard she had to clutch her sides.

"But how did she catch you if she was in the stands?" Hermione asked skeptical

"Oh, she grabbed a broom off some second year I imagine" Akashi answered easily "She is quite the little thief" he winked at Minji, who responded by punching him in the arm. For the rest of Breakfast Akashi continued telling ridiculous stories about Minji and Korea, while everyone listened intently and Minji sat there either laughing or scowling.


End file.
